


Santaphobia

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [7]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Day 7, Drabble, M/M, Short, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: Owen thinks of another suit to try.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Santaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Chas is tiiiired and deeeead and can I just die now? OKAY BYE!
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

The raptor suit hadn't gone well. And the T-rex suit really hadn't gone well. Gray must have forgotten about the camera everywhere, because he was caught on several. And Zach had freaked out. Claire had freaked out. Owen thought it was pretty funny. But he didn't dare say that out loud. To anyone. Ever.

So the dino suits hadn't worked. But they weren't exactly Christmassy and he was trying to be Mr. Christmas or whatever. So yeah, as much fun as the idea had been when he had it, it hadn't exactly screamed Christmas. But Santa would… Owen's eyes widened. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that first? He should have stuck with traditional Christmas stuff. A Santa suit would be perfect! As it turned out, Owen had access to a Santa suit. Barry owned a rather fancy one that he took great care of. Barry played Santa every year for various park activities.

So later that day, Zach was home with the raptors. It was the evening and he was sitting outside under the tree. He'd drug out some blankets and pillows and spread them out. Then he and the raptors settled on it together. Echo pressed against Zach's side, practically half on top of him. He laughed and pushed her nose away as he grabbed the top book off a stack beside him. He opened the children's Christmas book and pointed to the picture of Santa. Then he turned the page and read the words.

It was so cute and precious and Owen might have taken a couple pictures. He might have taken a few hundred. And then he'd quickly put on the suit, stuffed belly and fake beard and all, and stepped outside. All of the raptors looked up as the door opened. Santa Owen lifted his arms and waved. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" He called out, doing his best Santa impression.

Echo jumped up, bouncing in excitement. Charlie tilted her head, looking interested. Blue shook her head, not looking convinced at all. Delta's eyes widened and she let out a distressed squeal.

Zach turned to look at her. "Delta?"

She let out a squeal again and pressed closer to Zach.

"Delta, what's wrong with you?"

Santa Owen walked down the steps and headed towards the group. Charlie and Blue had stood up and Echo chittered happily as she pranced towards Santa. But Delta still remained glued to Zach's side, as if paralyzed. Owen hadn't noticed yet. He was laughing and shaking his fake belly for Echo. Then he looked around them, towards the tree. He lifted his arm and waved again. "Hey, Delta, come meet Santa!"

Delta shook her head and whined again. Then she jumped up and dashed around, behind the tree. She hid completely from view.

Santa Owen stopped and frowned. "Delta?" He glanced at Zach. "What's wrong with her?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't know. I can't speak raptor. But if I had to guess, I'd say she'd afraid of Santa."

"Delta… is afraid… of Santa…" Owen repeated slowly. "Seriously? Delta? Is afraid of Santa?"

Zach stood up and walked around the tree. Delta was pressed to the ground, shaking a bit. Zach bent down beside her and placed a hand on her back. "Delta, Santa isn't real, okay?" He said softly.

Delta still wouldn't come out from behind the tree. In the end, Owen had to go back inside and get changed and come back out beside Delta finally peaked out. Then she strutted out, holding her head high. She snorted loudly and snapped at Echo, as if nothing had happened.

Zach shook his head as he stood next to Owen. "It was a sweet idea."

Owen sighed and crossed his arms. "Of all of them, Delta was the last I'd expect to be scared of… well… anything, really."

Zach nodded. "Yeah, well… it's getting late. And cold." He suppressed a shiver and rubbed his arms. "Come on, let's go inside."

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
